Odyssey of Chaos
by RedHeadChickie
Summary: Odyssey of ChaosChikyuusei, revamped. An alliance of Destroyers, a galaxy in peril. Sailormoon, wounded and betrayed, is drawn inexorably toward Chaos. A lonely Saiyajin is very suddenly not so alone anymore. Not quite what you think... give it a shot!
1. Alliance

Well, lookit that. While working on an original fantasy, I figured out how to save this darn fic. I was too ambitious before; I had a huge long semi-thought-out plot spanning three fandoms and two epic fics. No wonder I dropped it all those years ago. God willing, there will only be one of these fics, and there certainly will only be two stories crossed.

I've worked out a couple of the plot kinks that would have irritated me immensely. I hate when fanfic authors assume that certain things can happen (like Usagi simply being flung to a different dimension: um, why the DBZ universe? Just because it makes your life easier? Don't think so). So I'm doing an overhaul of the first chapters I'd posted, to cover those changes. I actually like the writing of the first few chapters, so I'm trying to keep as much of the original writing intact as I can. Some things are changed, but that's The Way Things Go, as they say.

For the new readers: as far as timelines go, Sailormoon: just before the fight with Galaxia. I use a blend of anime and manga canon; for the most part, the plot leading up to this will be anime, but major manga plot points will factor strongly later in the story. Example: Chibichibi is not going to be Galaxia's starseed, and the senshi have sailor crystals, not starseeds.

DBZ: Future Trunks timeline, post-Cell games saga. More clarification in the story.

Odyssey of Chaos

She watched the destruction detachedly. She watched as the flames consumed and buildings collapsed and a complex civilization was wiped out. She had heard the screams of the fearful, the death shrieks of the dying, the wails of children, all silenced now. She had watched the doom issue from his hands, bringing this intricate society to its knees and beheading it cleanly. She had witnessed it all, and she had been on this miserable excuse for a planet for a scant hour. She witnessed, too, the culprit of these atrocities, his body silhouetted by the raging destruction.

She had sought him out here. She knew someone else was out there, displaying the same callous disregard for life as she, the same desperation, the same self-seeking ambition matched in volume only by the power running through their veins.

And he was powerful, oh yes. Had this destruction not been enough to convince her, she could sense the power as though it was his scent and she were a well-trained bloodhound. It had led her here. He had been careless about his power, made no attempt to hide it though he easily could have. Somehow she knew that this was not through stupidity on his part, but through confidence. He knew his power well, cared little that others would find it out. He wore it proudly, daring others to follow in search of it. Let them try, his pride dared.

She was drawn to him. He was not in any way what she sought, did not fit into her ambitions or her plans. But here, oddly enough, was a kindred spirit. She had enough servants to populate this burnt-out wasteland, but she did not have kin in power. She was matched only by the enemies she knew, one day soon, she would face.

She finally decided to approach the figure wreathed in his flames. Her metal shoes clicked against the broken streets as she approached him.

"I'm surprised you haven't tried to attack me," she remarked coolly.

"I cannot sense your power, and so I perceive that you are powerful," he replied.

"Oh?"

"I know of your reputation. I have not traveled far, but tales of a ruthless warrior in gold, a great destroyer, were murmured in nearly every world just before I myself destroyed it."

His reputation was growing, as well. Whispers of a strangely beautiful man shot through the past few worlds she had visited. He had asked many questions, they murmured. Much like she had, she remembered thinking. They said he asked about gods and angels, just before he destroyed everything, leaving few survivors. If any.

"A great many rumors are told in this galaxy."

"I also knew you were following me. Just because I can't sense you doesn't mean I don't know when I'm being followed."

"You're looking for something," she remarked abruptly.

He turned to look at her. The flames around him sparkled and danced in his molten gold eyes. "I am One who has fallen from the Heavens. I was cast out for the Chaos inside of me, and now I wander the galaxy in search of a way back Up."

"And these worlds disappoint, don't they?"

He nodded.

"I have traveled farther than you have, my friend. I was disappointed many times too, until I learned how to look smarter."

"What do you search for?" he asked.

"I?" she paused. "I search for a star. A star worthy of the most powerful sailor senshi in the galaxy." She met her gaze to his, her flashing scarlet eyes gleaming with glory. "I scoured this whole place until I found it, and I very nearly have it in my grasp. There are only a few pieces of the puzzle missing before I can finally attain what is rightfully mine."

"Have you any insight, then?" he asked. "If you have searched as far as you claim, you might have some knowledge that could help me."

She regarded him for a long while, her face blank and her eyes calculating. She smiled finally. "Yes," she answered. "I have heard of a world. It is presided over by a god who created seven orbs. When they are brought together they manifest into the power of the god, granting the finder their wish."

"I've heard of it, too. As I heard, it was destroyed. It was besieged by the one called Freiza, there was a rebellion. They tore the planet apart."

"Namek, I believe. That is not the planet I speak of. One of their gods came to another planet, eons ago, and created his own set of orbs."

A puzzled look crossed his face. "That seems odd."

"It does," she agreed. "But it's what I've heard."

He walked toward her, inclining his head slightly. "I thank you for your help. If there is anything, in turn, that I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask. I feel that you and I might be quite beneficial to each other's quest."

She inclined her own head. "I agree. In fact…" she paused. "There is, I believe, something you can do for me. That planet I told you about. A few different aliens live there, I've been told. It's rumored that it is home to two of an otherwise extinct race. You might have heard of them: they have no doubt asked for your powers of destruction in their battles. They ruled a great empire before Freiza destroyed them."

His eyes widened. "I certainly know of them." He squinted off into the distance. "There were survivors, you say?"

"Only a few. One of them might have something I need. If you could find out what you can…"

"Certainly, my lady." He extended a graceful hand toward her. "We shall be in touch, then?"

Her mouth turned up in a triumphant grin. She took his proffered hand. "Of course."

-------

Well, that's the new intro. Even though the woman is someone you might be able to figure out, we'll get to some more readily recognizable characters next time.


	2. Crash

Hey people! I got 88 hits on the first chapter and no reviews? C'mon, now! Please give me some feedback; just let me know what you think.

Also, just because I don't want people groaning later on in the chapter: I know, I know it seems like it follows the cliché. You'll know which one (I don't want to give away the chapter). I promise you, though, that there's a lot more to it. Trust me. We'll get there.

Oh shoot, I forgot this one last chapter. I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Um, times two.

Odyssey of Chaos

Sailormoon could barely see past the curtain of red that consumed her sight. All of her dearest friends, her lover... all gone—dead, murdered by that atrocious woman—save for one lucky, blessed little girl... Chibichibi. Sailormoon thought murderous thoughts, what she would do to Sailorgalaxia when she reached the demon...

As a rule, Sailormoon killed only when necessary, and even then it was with mercy and remorse for the fluttering soul caught in the tempting fire of greed and evil. At the moment, Sailormoon could care less if Galaxia had been swindled into her actions or if it was of her own free will; she wanted Galaxia to die, and to endure all the anguish that her heartlessness had caused so many others, both physically and emotionally. Sailormoon tensed, set to leap into the pitch-dark hallway that was distinctly the corridor to Galaxia's lair.

Such a move could very well get her killed: her mind was so clouded with rage—she couldn't think straight, she wouldn't be able to pull of a single decent attack. She found that she didn't care. She would destroy herself when Galaxia was finished, anyway; she had no more will to live anymore. Her loved ones were dead. Her calm, peaceful, promised future was now a lie. And her one great dream, the one that stood in more distinction than all the rest, was shattered like a mirror; her wedding to Mamoru.

And it was all the fault of Galaxia.

Without warning, Sailormoon charged forward, the one thought on her mind was '_kill..._' She found her way blocked by some tiny, solid body, and she made a motion to thrust it away from her with her arm. It was at that point when a small voice called out to her—

"Sailormoon, no!"

And just like that, the blind rage that stained her vision with blood released its hold on her eyes and mind; it was reduced to a small hum in the back of her head, for it would never completely leave her. She looked around for the source of that little voice. It was then that she felt a slight tug at her skirts; it was then that she looked down...

"Chibichibi?" she stammered incredulously.

So it was. The small girl gaped up at her, an urgency written in her features. Her large, endless blue eyes stared up at her, pleading with her reason. Her tiny arms reached as far around Sailormoon's waist as she could, clutching the side of her shirts in an unexpectedly strong grip born from fret. As surprisingly as the words had burst from her mouth, such had wings developed on her back.

"Chibichibi?" Sailormoon repeated, "When did you get wings? H-how... you spoke! I thought all you could say was 'Chibi, chibi!'"

"I always spoke," the little senshi responded.

"What? Why didn't you ever tell us?" she inquired.

A pained look crossed the small girl's features. Her hands dropped from Sailormoon's skirts. She lowered her head and stared at her booted toes; the tiny senshi looked for all the world like a petulant dog, caught on his master's couch. Sailormoon noticed this with an expression of guilt and pity. She knelt down to Chibichibi's level and placed a hand reassuringly on the little girl's arm. Chibichibi averted her face from Sailormoon and replied in a whisper that was just barely audible.

"No one asks me questions when I don't speak," she drew in a shuddering breath and clenched her lids shut, as though ashamed of herself.

Sailormoon looked at the side of her face in open-mouthed disbelief. 'No one asks me questions...' her mind repeated. What could this innocent, pure little girl have to hide from her? She looked deep into the girls face and found, with a sudden pang of sympathy, that pearly tears leaked out from the side of Chibichibi's scrunched eyelids. She took the little girl into her arms and held her there, comforting her, finding that it comforted her as well.

They stayed frozen that way for what seemed like hours but for what must have been only a minute until Chibichibi pulled back, beaming from ear to ear at Sailormoon.

"Thank you!" she chirped, though the dry tears had yet to be wiped off her face. Her expression caused Sailormoon to grin also; it had been a long while since she could do so without her lips being forced to make the shape. It felt good.

"Shall we go get Galaxia?" she asked, her voice half heartening and half resolute.

Chibichibi's face set in the same willpower that Sailormoon felt coursing throughout her veins. "Yes," she replied briskly.

Sailormoon's face contorted with her anger at Galaxia once more as she stood. She was not heated to the maddening degree as before, but enough that not even the strongest of squalls could snap her edifice of determination. Chibichibi's tiny hand settled into Sailormoon's own, squeezing it tightly in an effort to assure the older woman that she was there beside her, if no one else was.

Wasting no more time, the unlikely pair that was the galaxy's last hope strode into the impending obscurity.

------

The two roamed through the sinister blackness that meandered around them like tentacles. Sailormoon was terrified, in truth; what would they meet when the darkness thinned? 'Stupid, you know what you'll find on the other side. Galaxia,' she told herself.

They had been walking for hours, at least: why did Galaxia not come out and fight her directly? It didn't make any sense, she mused. But she was not in the business of contemplating villains' minds; she just made sure that they didn't destroy the world.

Suddenly, she felt a great power ahead of her. It wasn't powerful enough to be Galaxia, but it was so oddly familiar; so warm and welcome… Chibichibi's gloved hand slipped away from her own and her small arms wrapped their way around Sailormoon's legs.

"Calm down, Chibichibi. We have to go," she told the young girl kindly. She placed a comforting hand on the little one's ruby-haired head.

The young girl released her grip gradually as Sailormoon stroked her heart-shaped buns. Sailormoon smiled to herself. 'She's so adorable,' she thought. 'No,' said another voice firmly. 'Now is not the time.' She turned a fierce gaze on the darkness.

"Who are you?" She called to the immense power before her.

"You don't know?" came the reply. Her heart skipped an unhealthy amount of beats and for the moment she forgot how to breathe… How could it be him? _She_ had killed him, there was no way… Then why did her whole body tremble with anticipation?

"Ah, I see..." the voice was his, but so much colder… "You need light, don't you? After all, it is _dreadfully_ dark in here..."

And with that, light flooded the dank corridor. The sudden harassment of their eyes left the two sailor senshi temporarily blind. When Sailormoon could finally see again, the sight before her caused her to gasp in utter astonishment.

"Mamoru!" she cried.

Tall, cloaked in his black cape, his stormy blue eyes gazing into her own; it was indeed Mamoru. He had discarded his mask and his top hat, leaving his dark hair and eyes perfectly visible. Her hands flew over her mouth in her shock; '_he's alive!_' rang in her mind. All of a sudden she threw herself at him, tears streaming down the side of her face in delight.

She flung her arms around him and wept into his chest in her joy, sobbing uncontrollably. He made no move to comfort or hold her, he simply stood there as she wept. For whole minutes she stood there, sniffing and crying, the harsh world forgotten as she breathed in his scent. She pulled away, beaming at him—though the tears still marked her face—and said:

"God, Mamoru, I've missed you."

His face was devoid of emotion as he regarded her calmly. Too fast for her to see, he grasped her face in one hand and kissed her roughly. 'Something isn't right,' she thought, 'Why's he like this?' Just as she was starting to respond, however, he shoved her face from his own. She glanced down at the hand that was slowly crushing her jaw line...

There, fastened onto his wrist, was a golden bracelet, with a single inlaid emerald.

She gasped and tried to pull away, but his grip was so strong that she couldn't budge. She thrashed about and felt her wings flapping furiously in a wild attempt to get away from him. Before she could break free, he slammed his fist into her abdomen and sent her flying into the wall. A resounding crack filled the hallway as her wings cushioned the impact, and Sailormoon slumped down the side of the wall.

As Chibichibi scampered to her aid, harsh, feminine laughter echoed through the foyer, bouncing of the walls to make it seem as though there were millions of merrymakers having sport in the pair of unfortunates. In a flash of golden lights, the source of all of Sailormoon's anguish and despair appeared before them.

Sailorgalaxia.

She shot the duo a superior, self-important smile. Her metal boots clacked loudly against the cement floor as she strode swiftly up behind Mamoru. "Well, well. What do we have here? A couple of intruders, I see; but how odd it is that the very thing that I need has come _to me_. Oh well, it saves me the trouble of having to go after you," she said, her tone suggesting her amusement.

Sailormoon lifted her head and glared viciously at Galaxia, who met her stare with one of her own. Gold and sapphire vied for superiority over the other.

Finally, Galaxia broke the contest with a smirk and a dirty comment, "So, you intend to kill me then, Sailormoon?" The senshi of destruction leaned forward, leering at the injured senshi. Sailormoon struggled to stand, supporting herself on the cement wall behind her. She flapped her wings a bit to make sure that they were in working order, all the time keeping her gaze level with Galaxia's. She gave a short, curt nod, which served to fan Galaxia's mirth.

"Truly you do, Sailormoon? Wounded, with your emotions all tied up in knots? I know full well the capabilities of the Ginzuishou—it's common knowledge that its vast power can only be unlocked if the bearer of it has a mind vacant of confusing feeling. By the time you have a chance to do that, Sailormoon, you will already be dead," she sneered.

Sailormoon scowled. 'Damn,' she swore silently, "but she's right. I'm so confused, I can't think straight. Oh please, Selene, please help me,' she pleaded mutely. She closed her eyes in acceptance of her fate.

"Endymion," said Galaxia, "Take the Ginzuishou from her." she ordered, causing Sailormoon's eyes to fly open.

"No! Galaxia, you may do what you wish to me, but leave him out of this! Isn't it enough that you bewitched him like you did all of the Animamates? You forced him into this, now let him be!" Sailormoon commanded in a tone fit for royalty.

Galaxia howled with spiteful laughter. It bounded off the walls, back at Sailormoon a thousand times over, mocking her. It tore her apart, but to rush at Galaxia blindly was foolish, and she knew it.

Galaxia's mirth died down to chuckles and said, "Oh Sailormoon, you misunderstand me. I cannot force any senshi under my rule and command. That is not within my power. The Animamates, as well as your own senshi, had a choice—to follow me in my search, or to die. Wisely, the Animamates chose to serve me and live; by contrast your senshi refused my request and perished. All but one, the prince of Earth," at this she turned to the man and addressed him, "Am I right? Tell your dear princess for me, as she seems to not believe my own word."

Sailormoon looked to Mamoru, her eyes pleading with him. "Is she telling the truth, Mamoru? Did you really decide on your own to go along with that... that... monster?" the last choked out of her throat past the anguish and disbelief.

He gazed at her, his eyes coldly boring into hers. "Yes, I did. I had to. You would have destroyed the world," he stated coldly.

Her head shot up. "Destroyed the world? What are you talking about?"

"Look around you! Are you so stupid, you can't see it? How many times has this Earth been targeted, all by people seeking your power? You are a threat, Sailormoon, and you are too selfish to care. I felt it for a long time, but I did not realize until Galaxia showed me the truth."

"Galaxia! Galaxia is a liar! Mamoru…!" She cried in anguish

"Is she, Sailormoon? Or are you? You have the entire world to gain from your lies, the complete rule of Earth. It is my duty to protect this planet. You're too dangerous to live," he finished, his stare like ice

Sailormoon dropped to her knees, covering her ears with her hands. "No… NO!" she cried, shaking her head.

She felt her whole world crash in around her ears. Her one last glimmer of hope, her one will to fight, was gone, vanished like the morning dew at sunrise. She dimly heard Galaxia give an order to Mamoru through the din roaring in her ears—her head shot up as he ran toward her, but she had no time to defend her self... It was all over for her...

"AARRGGHH!" Mamoru howled in pain. She glanced at his arm—Chibichibi had latched on to it and sunk her teeth into his flesh. Had the situation not been so dire, it might have been comical; to see him flailing about with the young sailor senshi attached to him like a leech. She regained her composure and struggled to a stand. Her mind might have been confused, but her goal was set: she had to destroy Galaxia—for the sake of the galaxy, if not her own.

With a tremendous roar, Mamoru flung his arm toward the wall and little Chibichibi lost her grip. Her tiny body made contact with the cement with a sickening thud.

"Chibichibi!" Sailormoon called out in concern. She could barely hear Mamoru mutter something about a little brat as he sputtered in anger. She didn't hear, though, as he snuck up on her…

She felt a rough hand wheel her around by her shoulder, and another wrapped around her brooch that concealed the treasure so many desired but only she could control. The brooch was yanked from her chest vigorously. Lacking her soul source of life itself, she collapsed—utterly helpless and soon to be dead.

"NO! SAILORMOON!" Chibichibi screamed. She looked on, enraged, as Mamoru gloated over his victory. With a strength no one could have imagined she possessed, she leapt up and flew toward the saboteur. Her heart-shaped staff appeared in her hands, and she thrust it out. As if reacting to this act, the brooch yanked itself out of the man's very hands and flew back to its owner.

Sailormoon awoke with a start and pushed her face off of the cold ground. To her amazement, the brooch was back it its rightful place and began to glow with a bright, silver sheen. In response, Chibichibi herself began to glow with the same light.

She drifted upward to the ceiling. Her body began to twist and reform itself; the light became so brilliant as a result that the group below were forced to cover their eyes. Her shape, silhouetted against the light of her own power, took on a womanly form. But just as the illusion had appeared, such had it remade itself again, this time, as a huge, magnificent broadsword. The light died, and the sword drifted slowly down into Sailormoon's hands.

Her blue eyes were wide as she caught the sword that had just been her last companion, her final source of comfort and courage. If there had been any doubt that the sword had once been Chibichibi, the large, beautiful ruby that gleamed out of the blade of the sword was enough to convince Sailormoon. Her tears came in torrents as she gaped at the sword. "No..." she whispered: it was all she could articulate at the moment.

As her thick, pearly tears struck the sword, it resonated with brilliance: a ringing sound, and a pure white light bloomed from it. With a gasp, Sailormoon found herself being pulled away from the corridor, away from that world and that fate that had forsaken her, leaving behind two shell-shocked enemies.

She may have lost her will to live; but somewhere, distantly, some god had not.

------

Yeah, THAT cliché. Actually, you know what? In retrospect, Mamoru sounds a little like Sapphire in the manga. "Fearsome girl…" It'll all be clearer in later chapters.

Again, PLEASE give me some feedback. It's gonna be really hard for me to continue if no one reviews… I just wanna know what people think

A demain, mes amis!


End file.
